


清醒梦（Lucid Dream）

by L_Lunny



Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [3]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, M/M, Top Cho Kyuhyun, kyusung - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: “我可能睡了一个假觉。”南韩某顶级主唱金钟云如是说。





	清醒梦（Lucid Dream）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.现背向
> 
> 2.阿云824生日联文

/01

“자각몽，清醒梦，指做梦者于睡眠状态中保持意识清醒。”

“甚至有时可以直接控制梦境内容。”

/02

“哗啦啦——”

金钟云裹着毯子在床上翻了个身，半睁着眼睛伸出手在枕头旁找手机，摸了半天找到了之后摁亮屏幕一看，凌晨四点过五分。

又被雨声吵醒了，金钟云一脸不爽地蹬了下毯子，本来被吵醒就足够让人生气，更何况是从做了一半的梦里直接醒过来。金钟云挣扎着起身下床，慢慢挪到窗边拉开紧闭的窗帘往外看。淅淅沥沥的阵雨打在窗沿上，天还没亮，外面漆黑一片，只能透过雨雾看到路灯发出的微光。

这雨比昨天小多了，金钟云揉了揉眼睛，拉好窗帘重新躺回了床上，盯着天花板发呆。昨天也是这样，倾盆大雨夹杂着狂风把好不容易进入梦乡的他硬生生吵醒，直接导致他下半夜基本没怎么睡着。

他这段时间做的梦都很奇怪，梦境里的情景太过真实，但是自己又知道自己在梦里。他白天的时候特地在网上搜了一下，维基百科给了他一个专业的解释——清醒梦。

“在清醒梦的状态下，做梦者可以在梦中拥有清醒时候的思考和记忆能力，部分的人甚至可以使自己的梦境中的感觉真实得跟现实世界并无二样，但却知道自己身处梦中，清醒梦者亦能记忆大部分各个不同清醒梦之世界与情境。”

金钟云把毯子拉上来重新盖好，突然感觉有一团毛茸茸的家伙在蹭自己的脸，他还没转头脸就被埋进了一大片白毛里。

“melo啊，你也没睡吗？”，金钟云伸手把趴在他脸上的melo捞下来举在面前，问道：“那来陪哥哥睡好吗？”

白色的小博美睁着乌黑的瞳仁看着他，也不知道听没听懂，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的鼻子。

“哥哥最近老是做梦，明明是在梦里，却感觉自己是清醒的，”金钟云顿了顿，把melo放下来摸了摸它的脑袋，盯着漆黑的房间喃喃道：“而且啊，哥哥喜欢的人还老是出现在梦里，尽管梦里的一切都那么真实，但我知道那都是假的。”

“你说我如果白天不想着他，晚上是不是就不会梦见他呢？”

金钟云盯着天花板发了会儿呆，翻了个身把Melo搂进怀里，低头在雪白的小脑袋上亲了一口。

“做个好梦。”

/03

金钟云有喜欢的人，喜欢很久了，那个人的名字叫曺圭贤。

他们在镁光灯下牵过手拥过抱，在狭窄的单人床上共用过一床被子，也在千万人的欢呼声中阴差阳错地接过吻。

恋人之前表面上能做的都做了个大概，但是金钟云很清楚，这和所谓的恋人一点关系都没有。

曺圭贤刚加入的时候整个人安安静静的，白天基本上是待在一边看着哥哥们打闹，晚上睡觉的时候躺在自己旁边缩成一团。

金钟云侧过头看着他，心里想着既是新加入的又是忙内，总该照顾一下吧。

他们两个不是没有吵过架，甚至也动过手，但是小孩的黑葡萄般的眼珠委委屈屈地看着自己的时候，他的心就软了。

后来，这份心软直接导致曺圭贤都要骑在自己头上了。

等到金钟云应招入伍，刚开始很不适应，他想念舞台，想念队友，也想念他，两年一共730天对于一些人只是弹指一挥间，但是对于当时的金钟云来说，却是无比漫长。

从那时候开始，金钟云每隔几夜都会做梦，一开始梦里乱七八糟的什么都有，醒来之后却一点也不记得，到后来梦境越来越清晰，清晰到以为自己其实是醒着的。

曺圭贤就是在那个时候经常出现，小朋友总是带着温柔的秋风向他走过来，金钟云伸出手，好像他的呼吸，他的怀抱，他的全部痕迹都能感受到。

梦境是现实的补充，甜蜜的梦境又像毒药，让人在虚无缥缈的美好幻象里越陷越深。

当金钟云意识到的时候，他只能靠自己把自己从梦里弄醒，硬生生把人从梦里拽醒很不好受，每次醒过来之后，他就睁着眼睛看着漆黑的天花板放空。

钟真问过自己为什么状态看起来有点不好，他也只是拿晚上没睡好搪塞过去，但是钟真半个字都没信，在弟弟死缠烂打的追问下，金钟云只好把对方名字隐去说了个七七八八。

“哥你这样不行啊，为什么不告诉她呢？”

我怎么敢告诉他呢，金钟云拿着勺子搅着杯子里的咖啡，看着水面泛起的漩涡。

他是偶像组合成员，从出道到现在有无数个通告需要赶，出了一张专辑就要为下一次回归做准备，最忙的时候，他在待机室里把两张椅子一拼就躺在上面睡着了。

他太忙了，忙到没有时间谈恋爱，更何况自己喜欢的人还是同组合的队友。

视公众形象如生命的他们都需要稳定的生活，金钟云想着，能在梦里见到他，也足够了。

他的小朋友值得拥有更好的生活，而不是因为自己背上不必要的污名遭人指点。

三个月后金钟云去看了他们的第一百场演唱会，华丽的镁光灯照着他的眼睛生疼，也照得台上的人看起来闪闪发光。

在后台的时候金钟云看到曺圭贤远远地朝着自己走过来，他正想说什么就被曺圭贤重重地搂进怀里。

“哥，我好想你啊。”

金钟云把头靠在曺圭贤的肩上，抬手拍了拍他的后背，他感觉心里堵得慌，甚至有点恨他们两个的身高差竟然那么适合拥抱。

“快了，还有一年。”

“一点也不快，”曺圭贤松开他，一双眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，话锋一转：“不过哥不在我的part变多了，哥还是不要那么快回来。”

“曺圭贤啊你是真的非常欠收拾，人家yesex好不容易来一次你又开始欺负他了。”

站在一旁整理演出服的金希澈用看好戏的眼神来来回回扫了两人几眼，开口默默补了一刀。

金钟云转头对着金希澈道：“是吧哥你看看他刚刚是不是超过分。”然后回头眯着眼睛伸手去拍面前那个咧着嘴傻笑的人的脸。

你看，其实这样也挺好的，至少他还可以享受一个真实的有温度的拥抱，不用担心下一秒梦醒。

/04

“艺声的眼睛看起来很疲倦呢。”

坐在桌子对面的MC们握着台本，对着金钟云进行例行的嘉宾问候。

“艺声啊，我听说你有失眠症。”

真不愧是毒舌谈话综艺，每次问的问题都这么一针见血，金钟云这样想着，但是嘴上还是保持着专业的艺人素养笑着回答道：“没睡好觉是因为今天的出演太激动了。”

就像此前和很多人说过的一样，面对毒舌的MC，金钟云还是选择找个理由搪塞过去，除了最近出了solo二辑随之而来的压力，还有实情太难解释清楚的其他原因。他晚上不是失眠睡不着，而是容易醒，甚至有时候睡着了做着的梦还是以为自己是清醒的。

这个状况是从入伍后开始的，特别是兵役期进行到一半的时候，金钟云感觉自己每夜每夜地做着清醒梦，在梦中的感觉真实得跟现实世界并无二样，但是金钟云知道自己在做梦，因为梦里的情景都太荒诞了，而且，梦境里的主人公之一，好巧不巧正好坐在他的对面。

按照提问的先后次序，自己是最后顺位，所以金钟云坐在位置上听着别的嘉宾讲他们的故事，也顺便开起了小差。

开始无意识地抠起手指的时候金钟云突然想起来曺圭贤坐在对面，他偷偷地斜眼扫了曺圭贤一眼，却发现曺圭贤刚好也在看他。

四目相对，有点尴尬。

金钟云若无其事地移开目光，装作没看见曺圭贤的虫子眼，伸手抓着面前摆着的饮料，重新投入工作状态。

他才不会承认刚刚是心虚了，金钟云愤愤不平地想着，明明自己才是哥哥啊，为什么要怕他。

隔壁的嘉宾不知道讲了什么好笑的事情惹得全桌子的人哈哈大笑，金钟云跟着他们一起笑着做reaction，手指不自觉地来回抠着饮料瓶的包装纸。

刚刚和曺圭贤的目光撞上的时候，金钟云感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍。

还是很在意啊。

好不容易熬到中场休息，放映室里混沌的空气和高强度集中的精力让金钟云有点头晕，他扶着桌子站起来走了出去，在去待机室的路上后面有个人追了上来，还伸手揽住了他的肩膀。

“哥，打起精神来啊，我看你老是走神。”

金钟云不用转头就知道是曺圭贤，肩膀上传来的温度让他有些不自在，他抿了抿嘴，反驳道：“你们不是在进行其他嘉宾的part吗，你怎么知道我老是走神？”

眼看到了待机室门口，曺圭贤拧开门搭着金钟云的肩把人推了进去，说道：“一个合格的mc需要关照到在场的所有嘉宾。”

“更何况，哥在我这里不是普通嘉宾，是需要特殊照顾的啊。”

“扯，你明明是想着怎么怼我。”

金钟云随便找了把椅子坐下来，翘起腿对着站在一边喝水的曺圭贤毫不留情地吐槽。

观众粉丝最喜欢看什么，当然是组合成员之间互相爆料，那小鬼下半场要把什么抖出来金钟云都已经不奇怪了。

“哪有，开场的时候我还给哥澄清了啊。”

“啊？”

“九拉哥说哥是失眠症。”

金钟云听完曺圭贤说的话好一会儿才反应过来，笑着歪了歪头，说道：“那我谢谢你啊。”

坐在对面的曺圭贤突然身体前倾凑了过来，金钟云不知道他想干嘛，有些僵硬地坐在椅子上，心跳不受控制地加快。

曺圭贤盯着金钟云的眼睛看了一会儿，说道：“哥肯定不是失眠症。”

“那是什么？”

金钟云没来由地有些紧张。

“是熬夜啊，黑眼圈都快遮不住了。哥，别为难粉底了让cody姐姐多用点遮瑕吧。”

“什么？”

金钟云起身走到曺圭贤面前举起手作势要修理他，曺圭贤眼疾手快地伸手抓住他的手，嘴上安抚道：“没有没有，哥你的脸帅所以没事的。”

“还有啊，”曺圭贤抓着金钟云的手举在他面前晃了晃，笑道：“你的手怎么这么小。”

“呀！曺圭贤！”

三天不打上房揭瓦，说的就是曺圭贤这小鬼，金钟云想挣脱束缚，奈何曺圭贤抓得太紧。

曺圭贤抓着金钟云的手腕，故作严肃道：“哥休息时间结束了，我是mc我先回去了啊。”说罢便松开金钟云的手腕打开门溜了。

金钟云看着门口无奈地摇了摇头，揉了揉自己的手腕，站起来向演播厅走去。

他没发现吧，金钟云边走边想，其实发现了也没关系。

毕竟，梦都是反的。

/05

金钟云抬起头，和成员们一挤进刚出道时他们逼仄狭小的宿舍，刚刚赶完通告的他们精疲力尽，为了能赶紧洗洗睡脏衣服丢得满房间都是。时针指到2，夜已经深了，窗外黑压压一片，格外明亮的月光顺着紧闭的窗帘缝漏进来，使得黑漆漆的房间终于有了点光。

等和成员们在洗澡比赛中折腾完，金钟云已经困得睁不开眼睛，他摇摇晃晃走进房间，灯也不开头发也不吹就直接扑倒在床上。

等曺圭贤擦着头发打开房门时，金钟云已经快睡着了，

他实在是太困了，连曺圭贤什么时候进来的都不知道。他在半梦半醒中听见了曺圭贤打开了床头柜上的小灯，然后感受到床侧塌下去了一块，一只手轻轻摸了摸自己的头发。

“哥，头发还是湿的不能睡呀，起来把头发吹干了再睡。”

金钟云听见了，想挣扎着起身，但是不知为什么身体好像有千斤重，他“嗯”了一声当作是回应，然后翻了个身继续睡。

曺圭贤看到他这样没忍住笑了出来，说：“哥你怎么跟个小孩子一样，别睡了快起来吹头发。”眼看这哥是起不来了便坐上床伸手把他扶起来了，让他靠在自己怀里，伸手拿过吹风机开始给他吹头发。

吹风机在耳边嗡嗡作响，金钟云感觉到曺圭贤的手指伸进他的头发里，顺着风向一下一下地梳着。

我这是在做梦，金钟云想着，靠在曺圭贤怀里挣扎着想起身，却被曺圭贤按着肩膀阻止了他动作。

“别动。”

他不是这样的，金钟云在心里一遍又一遍地提醒自己，陷进虚无缥缈的梦境里是危险的，得醒过来。

可是，在现实里实现不了的，贪恋一下不切实际的梦境，又有什么错呢。

金钟云内心矛盾地让头脑有些发晕，想坐起来却发现自己的肩被曺圭贤按着动弹不得，他不知道他想干嘛，在自己的梦境里不受控制的感觉差极了。

曺圭贤的手指无意间碰过耳朵，痒痒的触感使得金钟云不用看就知道自己的耳朵已经红了，这个曺圭贤温柔地让他害怕，整个人靠在他怀里应该是很温暖的，可是自己为什么想掉眼泪呢。

等到耳边的吹风机的嗡嗡声消失，金钟云感觉自己被曺圭贤小心翼翼地扶着躺下，拉过卷在床尾的被子给自己盖好。

他也该睡了吧，金钟云迷迷糊糊想着，下一秒耳朵两侧的枕头就被压了下去。

金钟云感觉到曺圭贤覆在他上方，眼睛正目不转睛地盯着自己。

“哥，”金钟云听见面前传来小孩那好像含在喉咙里的软软的声音，“我想吻你。”

像被一股电流从上到下贯穿了一般，金钟云瞬间僵硬地动也不敢动，他不敢睁开眼睛，他有些害怕，他害怕一睁开眼睛，这场梦就醒了。

额前过长的刘海被温柔地撩开，手指顺着侧脸一直滑到下巴，停留在下巴轻轻摩挲着。

“哥要是一直不回答，我就当哥答应了哦。”

以前怎么没发现他这么无赖，金钟云突然想睁眼看一看小孩现在的表情，因为他从来没有见过，他这种时候是什么样的。

下巴被微微抬起，金钟云好像感受到了曺圭贤温热的鼻息洒在自己脸上，他无意识地抓紧了身下的床单。

在曺圭贤的唇要碰上自己的那刹那，金钟云睁开了眼睛。

梦醒了。

“铃铃铃——”

睁开眼睛眼前就出现一道刺眼的白光，金钟云抬起手臂挡在眼前，以前怎么没发现家里天花板的灯这么亮。

“We created and built a world for ourselves.”

“The problem was none of them was real.”①

墙上的电视还开着看了一半的电影，金钟云嫌吵，摸到遥控器对着电视按了静音。

偌大的房间只有他自己，金钟云盯着天花板，眼睛发干，心里好像空了一块。

耳边的手机铃声还在响，金钟云伸手把吵醒他的罪魁祸首捞了过来，心想是哪个兔崽子打的，放眼前一看。

通话人：曺圭贤。

……

“喂。”金钟云自己都没注意到，自己的声音哑得厉害。

“哥你为什么这么久才接我电话，老实交代你干嘛去了。”听筒里传来曺圭贤软糯的声音，虽然混着电流声有点嘈杂，但是金钟云不由自主地把听筒贴近了一些。

“没干什么，我刚刚不小心睡着了，”金钟云回想了一下断断续续的梦，努力平复自己的心情使声音听起来没那么起伏，他问道：“圭贤这么晚打过来有什么事吗？”

电话那边的人似乎愣了一下，然后忍不住笑起来，“哥，你还没睡醒吗？”

“啊？”金钟云没来由得有些紧张。

听筒那边的人轻轻笑了一下，那阵轻笑混着电流传到了金钟云耳朵里，酥酥麻麻的。

“哥，你不知道我为什么要给你打电话吗？”

“为什么？”

“唉，”电话里的人长叹一口气，金钟云都能想象出来他还摇了摇头，他听见他说：“生日快乐啊，钟云哥。”

金钟云愣了一下，连忙起身按亮床头柜上的平板，看到屏幕上显示的“00:05 8.24 2017”才反应过来。

“谢谢。”

“啊，就这一句吗，好没有诚意的感谢啊。”

金钟云扶额，补了一句，“谢谢我们圭贤啦，爱你。”

电话那头的人立马嘿嘿嘿笑起来表示满意，随口问道：“哥刚刚做了什么美梦啊，连手机铃声都吵不醒。”

金钟云呼吸一滞，握着手机的手心冒出了一点汗珠，他站了起来拉开紧闭的窗帘，慢慢开口道：“我刚刚梦到宿舍了。”

“啊……”曺圭贤感叹了一下，然后用欠揍的语气调侃道：“上了年纪的人果然容易怀旧。”

“曺圭贤我看你最近皮痒了是不是。”

听筒里传来他有些欠揍的笑声，随即正色道：“钟云哥。”

带着名字叫自己多半有事，金钟云翻了个身，问道：“怎么了？”

听筒那边一下子没了声音，只听得到浅浅的呼吸声。过了半分钟，曺圭贤才慢慢地说道：“我……啊哥还没许愿。”

什么嘛，金钟云换了只手握着手机，他有点搞不清楚曺圭贤想干什么，只好顺着他的意思说道：“现在许愿有什么用，没有吹蜡烛的许愿都是不准的。”

“哥从哪里听来的这么不靠谱的东西，许愿讲究心诚则灵。”

金钟云有点无语，问道：“为什么一定要现在许愿？”

“不告诉你，你先许愿。”

他到底今年多少岁了？

金钟云看着窗外星星点点的路灯，想起一直压在心底的那个愿望，自嘲地笑了笑。

有些不切实际的奢望，埋在心底久了，落了灰积了尘，再把它拿出来也没什么意义了。

隔了一分钟，电话那头才传来声音，“哥，许好愿了吗？”

“嗯……”

“那我送哥一个礼物吧。”

“什么礼物？”

金钟云没来由地有些紧张，空闲的那只手无意识地捏着窗帘的一边。

“嗯，送你一个男朋友你要不要。”

？？？

金钟云突然感觉有点头疼，甚至怀疑自己还是在做梦，他清了清嗓子，颤声问道：“你说什么？”

“送你一个男朋友啊，”电话那头的曺圭贤开朗的声音传了过来，“钟云哥，我喜欢你。”

“……”

“啊，还有哥不是在做梦，是真的，不要掐自己了。”

金钟云松开了准备掐着自己脸的手，咬着下唇，最后还是开口问道：“你……为什么？”

“因为我喜欢你啊，”曺圭贤带着笑意的声音混着电流声传进金钟云的耳朵里，“而且，我知道你也喜欢我。”

金钟云闭上了眼睛，右手抖得几乎握不住手机，他感觉这十分荒谬，仿佛是心底最深的那块软肉被人血淋淋地撕开了一般，疼得让人想流泪。

为什么要告诉我呢，明明自己已经陷进沼泽里无法脱身，为什么要跟着一起跳下来呢。

“曺圭贤，别开玩笑了，这不好笑。”

金钟云自己也没有意识到自己的语气有多差，他只知道他现在很烦，曺圭贤突如其来的告白打了个措手不及，他不知道怎么办。

“我没在开玩笑”

电话那头的声音好像丝毫没有受影响，还是带着懒懒的笑意，但是金钟云听得异常烦躁。

“圭贤，你知道你在说什么吗，我不需要你可怜我。”

“我没有，原来我在你心里就是这样的吗？”

埋藏在心底那么多年的感情，金钟云从来没有对此抱过任何希望，甚至在舞台上在千万人瞩目下被曺圭贤紧紧搂在怀里，他也只是抬起手攀上他的背，连多停留一秒的情形都只敢在梦里骗自己。

没有奢望，就不存在醒来梦碎。

“哥，你为什么不相信自己呢，”听筒里低沉的的嗓音好像在温柔地安抚他的情绪，温暖得像秋日蜜糖罐的声音不断传进他的耳朵里，“试着放过自己，好吗。”

“……”

“只准你喜欢我，不准我喜欢你，哥未免也太霸道了。”

“不是……”

又被寥寥几句怼得哑口无言，金钟云发现自己无论过了多久还是说不过曺圭贤，他盯着电视里无声的电影，发丝凌乱的纤弱的女子坐在窗台，嘴里默念着什么，对面窗台里的男人对着她大喊，但还是无法阻止女子合上眼睛从窗台从身跃下。

晚了，金钟云想。

“哥，别发呆了，能开一下门吗？”

“什么？”

“开一下门好吗，外面好冷啊，哥忍心放我在门口受冻吗？”

又来了，他是不是知道一撒娇自己就拿他没办法了，金钟云咬了一下唇，还是站起来走出房间，客厅黑漆漆的没开灯，他熟练地摸到家门口，拧开门把手之前突然反应过来。

“你为什么这么晚还过来？”

“哥先开门。”

这个人怎么在哪里都是小孩子，金钟云拧开门，才开了一条缝门就被大力拉开，一道黑影挤了进来，金钟云还没来得及说话整个人就被搂进怀里。

阿西，金钟云被突如其来的重力弄得重心不稳，往后退了几步直到后背挨到了墙才停下来。

“你……能不能先放开我。”

金钟云试着推了推，发现自己竟然推不动。

“不能。”曺圭贤把头埋在自己肩窝摇了摇头，传出来的声音闷闷的，在金钟云耳朵里还听出了一丝委屈。

“如果我放开了，哥又会逃得远远的，那我岂不是白来了。”

天花板的声控灯暗了下去，玄关又恢复了黑暗。

金钟云发现自己找不到合适的话来回答，他不知道怎么拒绝自己喜欢的人的告白，他有点恨自己对曺圭贤狠不下心，只能一动不动地任他搂着自己。

这是不对的，金钟云感觉一团棉絮堵在胸口，明知自己应该推开他，但是搭在曺圭贤胸口的手不受控制地慢慢往后移，轻轻攀上了他的后背。

耳边传来一声轻笑，温热的气息使得金钟云的脸忽地烧了起来，好像自己的内心被窥探到了一般，他揪住了曺圭贤的毛线外衣，咬牙切齿道：“你笑什么。”

“笑你，”曺圭贤松开了金钟云，但是双手还是撑在他的耳侧，“连笑都不给了，哥你真的太欺负人了。”

到底是谁欺负谁啊，金钟云觉得刚刚就不应该心软开门把人放进来，大晚上的被人堵在玄关耍无赖，恃宠而骄是这么玩的吗。

“别走神啊哥，”金钟云感觉自己的脸被捏了一下，他瞪大了眼睛，抬手想把他的手拿开却被曺圭贤眼疾手快地反手握住了。

曺圭贤叹了口气，盯着金钟云的眼睛缓缓说道：“别躲了。”

“哥一直在逃避问题，难道你真的以为你不说，我就会不知道吗？”

“哥已经逃了这么多年了，如果我不来找你，你是不是还要再逃两年。”

“可是我不想等，也不甘心，为什么哥从来不问一问我是怎么想的，什么都不说就把我推开，你知道吗这对我来说未免太残忍了。”

曺圭贤一句又一句的话如机关枪一样向金钟云扫射，金钟云想否认，但是曺圭贤根本没给他开口的机会。

金钟云对曺圭贤的感情经年累月，在他心底深处生了根，他下意识地认为这是一种见不得人、像结核一般不能宣之于口的存在，所以当曺圭贤撕裂他的层层防备把他心底蒙着尘的秘密翻出来的时候，从心底直上头顶的惊慌失措盖过了震惊。

金钟云盯着眼前曺圭贤模糊的面孔双眼发酸，不自觉地咬住了下唇，心里被填满了各种情绪，他又想掉眼泪了。

曺圭贤抬手抚上了金钟云的侧脸，伸出的拇指拯救了被他咬得有点红肿的下唇，停留在上面轻轻地摩挲。

黑暗中金钟云看不清曺圭贤的脸，但是他能感觉到他越靠越近的气息，和顺着他的侧脸划到下巴上的指尖。

金钟云整个人像石像一样一动不动，垂在身侧的手不由自主地揪住了上衣下摆，他感觉到自己的下巴被轻轻抬起，双眼也被曺圭贤用手覆上。

“哥，接吻要闭着眼睛啊”

上衣的下摆被金钟云攥成一个球，他能感受到曺圭贤越靠越近，自己心里的防线好像也在一层一层轰然倒塌，层层防线最里面藏着的，是他喜欢了七年的曺圭贤。

在曺圭贤的唇覆上来的那瞬间，金钟云睁开了眼睛，眼里一直含着的泪顺着脸颊滑到下颚，滴进了衣领里。

消失了。

/06

“哥，钟云哥，你怎么了，醒醒别睡了。”

金钟云刚迷迷糊糊半睁开双眼就感觉有人轻轻地拍着自己的脸，等他眼睛完全睁开，曺圭贤放大数倍的脸出现在他面前，虽然脸上带着淡淡的笑意，但是眼里藏着的担忧还是给他看到了。

“哥你眼泪怎么越来越多了，我不是在这吗。”

刚醒过来脑子还是有点蒙，金钟云还没反应过来左眼就被一团纸巾糊住了，他抬起右眼往上一看，原来是金厉旭拿着一包抽纸把曺圭贤挤开，半蹲在自己面前小心翼翼地擦着自己的眼睛。

“哥你怎么了啊，怎么一个人坐在这边睡边哭啊？”

“我没事……”

金钟云坐在椅子上安安静静地让金厉旭给自己擦完脸上的泪痕，稍微清醒了抬头一看，才发现四个人整整齐齐地挤在自己面前。

完了，金钟云默默地在心里为自己点蜡。

“钟云哥睡着了还哭，这是病啊。”

李东海你还是不是我的小不点了。

“呵嗬，哥是在梦里开门吗？”

李赫宰你完了。

在金钟云开口教训他们之前，捧着抽纸站直了腰的金厉旭转头叫道：“姐姐，过来给钟云哥补一下妆吧。”

在cody姐姐拿着工具过来之前，金钟云抬脚把杵在面前看热闹的李赫宰和李东海这俩倒霉孩子一个个弄开，“好了别待在这了，该干嘛干嘛去。”

“哥你真的没事吗？”

李东海边走边回头问着，李赫宰也跟着回头看他，金钟云给两个弟弟担心的眼神逗笑了，开口安慰道：“没事没事，你们两个快去准备，要上台了。”

成功轰走了那两位，金钟云靠在椅背上长舒一口气，眼睛朝右一瞟才发现曺圭贤还坐在右边的沙发上看着自己。

四目相对，金钟云朝着他笑了一下，然后坐直了身子闭着眼睛让cody姐姐给自己补妆。

“哎呀，钟云怎么哭了呢，眼妆都晕开了。”

cody姐姐拿着棉签小心翼翼地给金钟云擦着晕开的眼线，随口问道。

金钟云半睁着可以活动的右眼，看了一眼坐在那边的曺圭贤，然后闭上双眼微微翘起嘴角答道：“我刚刚梦见落满枫叶的光华门了。”

这个位于中东的国家异常干燥，吸进肺里的空气都仿佛混着沙，即使是到了傍晚，灼热的空气覆在裸露的皮肤上，感觉像被烤焦了一样。

舞台对面是一望无际的宝蓝色的海洋，隔着舞台屏幕坐着的，是等了他们十四年的女孩。

金钟云站在后台让staff给自己戴耳返，拿着他递过来的水喝了两口润嗓，顺着staff的动作转了个身，他看见曺圭贤扶着刚戴上的耳返朝着自己走过来。

曺圭贤走到金钟云面前站定，笑得像个小狐狸一样对他说：“哥你帮我戴一下好吗，它老是掉。”

金钟云咬着吸管看着他，眼神往左边瞟了瞟，示意那边有个空闲的staff。

曺圭贤没动，换了个舒服的姿势站在金钟云面前看着staff帮他整理耳返。

麦别在后腰的裤带上，长长的黑线顺着薄衬衫里贴着肌肤在领口钻出来，耳返挂在耳朵上，垂下的耳饰反射出舞台的光，闪闪发亮。

好不容易整理好麦，金钟云被曺圭贤盯得头皮发麻，他看staff走远了，转头对着曺圭贤道：“过来。”

曺圭贤立马乖巧地走过来，脸上的笑意愈发明显。

金钟云被盯得有些不自在，拍了两下他的肩膀让他转身背对着自己，先检查电线是不是松了。

由于还在候场，大家都只穿着薄薄的衬衫，金钟云把手放在曺圭贤的背上顺着电线往上摸，感受到他背部的肌肉线条结实了许多，心里感叹这孩子最近真的做了很多运动。

“好了别摸了，要上台了。”

金钟云让曺圭贤转过身，伸手帮他戴挂在耳朵上的耳返，曺圭贤的目光一直停留在他的脸上，金钟云想按他这样盯着自己的脸迟早给盯出洞来。

舞台上五颜六色的镁光灯掠过金钟云的脸，等到表演的人一曲终了四周陷入黑暗，他看见曺圭贤伸出手扶着自己的后颈把自己搂了过去。

“要不是已经上过妆了，”金钟云听见曺圭贤温柔的嗓音在自己耳边响起，下一句直接让他的脸像火烤一般红了一片，“哥今天的唇像水蜜桃一样，好想咬一口。”

这小子……

温热的气息洒在金钟云颈侧，他缩了缩脖子，把手放在曺圭贤肩上想把人推开。

等四舞台灯光重新亮起来，四周恢复光明时，曺圭贤才松开金钟云，对他笑得一脸得逞的样子。

“走吧，下一个就是我们了哦。”

曺圭贤揽着金钟云的肩带着人往上台的地方走，金钟云看着要上台了，心里不服气当着这么多人的面又不好发作，只能一脸不满地瞪着曺圭贤。

“你们又怎么了？”

金厉旭拿着手麦走过来在两人之间扫了几眼，习以为常地问道。

“厉旭啊你没发现艺声哥的脸肿了吗？”

“曺圭贤你他妈找死？”

曺圭贤飞快地往后退了一大步但是还是让金钟云揪住了他的领子，他夸张地大声说道：“哥哥哥！领子，领子要皱了。”

自己好像没有用力抓吧，金钟云松开了曺圭贤的领子帮他抚平了褶皱，抬眼看着曺圭贤带着笑意的眼睛，咬牙切齿道：“回去了再收拾你。”

金钟云站在舞台中央，镁光灯发出的白色的光温柔地包裹着他，他面前是一片宝蓝色的海洋。

当他的part结束的时候，他下意识转头去寻找那个人，这时一道光照过来使他晃了眼。

等金钟云眨了眨眼睛恢复清明时，他看见曺圭贤一边唱着歌一边向他走来，尽管离得很远，但是他仿佛看到了曺圭贤脸上止不住的笑意，和看向自己时眼底的星光。

曺圭贤回来了的实感前所未有地填满了金钟云的内心，他突然想起来很多年以前，在他们刚出茅庐的二十代的一次世巡，当时清秀稚嫩的曺圭贤也是像今天这样笑着向自己走过来，背对背撞一起后同时转过身，伸过手揽着肩膀把自己搂进了怀里，眼底藏着的是和今晚一样的星光。

原来在无数个梦里见到的那双眼睛，在现实里是真实存在的。

/07

金钟云惊喜地发现，自己每晚的清醒梦次数减少了，偶尔一两次醒来之后也什么都不记得。

当他把这个新发现告诉曺圭贤之后，曺圭贤先是一愣，然后笑着问道：“所以哥还会梦见我吗？”

“不会了吧，我最近都不记得自己做的梦了，”金钟云举着手机瘫在宿舍的沙发上想了一会儿，突然反应过来对着在换衣服的曺圭贤说道：“你都是我男朋友了，我为什么还要在梦里见你啊？”

正在穿上衣的曺圭贤听完手卡在了衣袖里，他无奈地走过来坐在金钟云旁边，道：“哥帮我扯一下袖子。”

“我他妈这盘才刚刚开始打。”

无奈暂停游戏的金钟云放下手机，一脸不情愿地帮曺圭贤把手伸进袖子里，想把手抽回的时候被他抓住了手腕。

“不对啊，那哥喜欢的是我还是梦里那个我啊？”

“你啊。”

“哪个我啊？”

他怎么回事，金钟云把手挣脱出来，两只手捏着曺圭贤的脸，一字一句地看着他说道：

“当然是这个你啊！”

曺圭贤任由金钟云玩着自己的脸，他正色道：“但是如果我不说，哥是不是打算和梦里那个我共度余生了？”

“不是……”

“别否认了，就是，”曺圭贤把自己脸上的手扒拉下来握着，“不然为什么在我刚吻上你的时候没有躲开，反倒在后来才开始推我。”

“哥当时是不是以为自己在做梦。”

金钟云看着曺圭贤轻轻点了点头。

他记得那时他和休假出来的曺圭贤去了济州岛，晚饭的时候曺圭贤照例拿了几瓶烧酒，金钟云自己也跟着喝了点，当曺圭贤带着几分醉意扶着自己的后脑吻上来的时候，金钟云已经给酒精裹得有些迷糊，习以为常地以为自己又陷进了清醒梦里。

所以最后曺圭贤是怎样让金钟云知道自己是清醒的，怎样让自己意识到面对着的是实实在在的曺圭贤的，这些就是后话了。金钟云每每回忆起那天晚上就忍不住在心里把曺圭贤骂了个八百遍，明明自己已经说了知道不在做梦了，但是他还是不肯停下来。

他就这么喜欢看自己哭吗，金钟云越想越气，他对着曺圭贤说道：“我也有话要问你。”

“嗯？”

“你那时又为什么不肯停下来。”

“啊？”

“在我说了我知道你是真实的时候。”

“噗嗤，”曺圭贤没忍住笑了出来，“哥眼角泛红满脸都是泪看着我的样子，让我怎么停下来啊，这完全是在为难我。”

“而且正好让哥感受一下真实的我啊。”

就不该问他这个问题的，金钟云在心里懊恼，被迫又回忆了一遍那天晚上的旖旎，他感觉自己的脸又烧起来了。

偏偏这个时候曺圭贤唯恐天下不乱地补了一句：“哥你还想的起来吗？想不起来的话我帮你回忆一下吧。”说着就把手放在了自己的后脑上。

“曺圭贤这是白天！”

金钟云一脸紧张地抵着曺圭贤的胸口。

“哥你这么紧张干什么，难道你真的希望我可以对你做什么。”

“好了好了，不做什么那我亲一个总行吧，只亲一个哦。”

金钟云搭在曺圭贤胸口的手卸了力，他睁着眼凝视着曺圭贤眼里自己越来越清晰的身影，温热的鼻息洒在自己脸上，在他的双唇贴上来的时候，金钟云闭上了眼睛。

温润炽热的唇紧紧地压迫着金钟云，辗转厮磨中被打乱了呼吸节拍，他微微张开嘴想汲取一点新鲜的空气，却被曺圭贤抓住空当找到了自己缩在口中的舌尖。嘴里充满了他的味道，淡淡的烧酒的香气伴随着极其具有占有欲的唇舌，金钟云感觉自己也有些醉了，伸手扯过曺圭贤的领子把人拉近加深了这个吻。

不知道是谁的唾液顺着金钟云的嘴角流到下颚，他懒得去管，身体主动往前倾把曺圭贤摁在了沙发上。两人分开的时候双唇之间带起了一条晶莹的银丝，金钟云就这么覆在曺圭贤身上半睁着眼睛盯着他出神，在曺圭贤伸手替他抹掉嘴角的唾液时伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔了一下他的手指。

曺圭贤的喉结上下滚动了一下，他用拇指摩挲着金钟云有些红肿的下唇，盯着金钟云有些迷离的凤眼问道：“哥，感受到我了吗？”

金钟云睁开含着雾气的眼睛，慢慢俯下身抱住了曺圭贤，把自己的脑袋埋在了他的肩窝，然后点了点头，闷闷地发出一声：“嗯。”

曺圭贤温热的体温隔着衣服传了过来，金钟云在他颈窝蹭了蹭找了个舒服的位置趴好，闭上眼睛低声道：“过二十分钟叫我。”

“哥，床上睡得更舒服。”

曺圭贤轻轻拍着他的背像对小宝宝一样在他耳边哄道。

“不要，”金钟云摇了摇头，伸手把曺圭贤揽得更紧了些，“这样最舒服。”

曺圭贤温热的体温，有节奏的心跳和有一下没一下抚过金钟云发尾的手指，就是让他进入梦乡最好的催化剂。

实实在在的人在自己怀里，还有什么比这更好的事情呢。

/08

阖上双眼，

你存在的这个地方，还有虚实难辨的光芒，

你带着秋日温柔的微风向我走来，

伸出手带我逃离纠缠着我的梦魇，

你的呼吸，你的怀抱，你的一切痕迹包裹着我，

梦醒了，冰冷漆黑的夜消失不见，

你站在舞台尽头，天上的银河好似倒映在了你乌黑的眼里，

上天或许是眷顾我的，在我的生命中安插了你，

月亮被乌云遮住错过了划过天边的流星，

而我，不想再错过你。

**Author's Note:**

> ①《盗梦空间》台词
> 
> 后记：
> 
> 终于肝玩啦，11k字，送给我心里最美好的云云和小曺。
> 
> 这篇文走的是稍微现实的文风，现实里两人的相爱远没有那么容易，无疾而终的暗恋有时候才是普遍。虽然都说同人创作就是编织现实里无法实现的梦，但是我还是想按自己的感觉走，试着写一下我所理解的两人之间暗涌的情愫，可能看的过程中会有一点小纠结，但是我认为这都是感情路上必经之路，是必须跨过的障碍。毕竟两个人是公众人物，又是需要经常站在镜头和镁光灯下的爱豆，所以需要考虑的因素非常多，不能光凭头脑一热意气用事，这也是为什么金钟云会被曺圭贤突然的告白弄得措手不及从而恼羞成怒的原因。把自己的感情封闭得太久，加上阿云小心敏感的性格，就容易对对方的告白产生抵触。
> 
> 关于清醒梦我一直挺感兴趣的，资料里说：在清醒梦的状态下，做梦者可以在梦中拥有清醒时候的思考和记忆能力，部分的人甚至可以使自己的梦境中的感觉真实得跟现实世界并无二样，但却知道自己身处梦中。我自己有时候晚上做梦也会出现这种非常清醒的时候，然后醒来之后梦里的一切都记得清清楚楚，遗憾的是并没有美梦，全都是些乱七八糟的……
> 
> 开始写的时候我想走“醒来梦碎”的基调，但是写到一半的时候发现我还是喜欢那种用尽全力对他说出“我爱你”的故事，阿云在经历梦魇的折磨和挣扎中靠着对小曺无法割舍的喜欢从中脱险，小曺也用着自己的方式把阿云从虚幻的梦中拯救出来，让阿云认识到自己喜欢的是小曺这个实实在在的，摸得到抱得住的人，而不是虚无缥缈的梦境里的幻象。
> 
> 文里用了两次《盗梦空间》的片段，一次是小李子饰演的Dom Cobb说出自己和死去的前妻是如何陷入迷失域里的往事，一次是Mel误以为自己还在梦中为了清醒当着Dom的面从窗台上一跃而下。
> 
> 05小节里阿云最开始陷入了二层梦境，从宿舍的梦里醒过来之后进入一层梦境，我在文里放了一点点提示，墙上电视里播的盗梦空间片段，明明是八月份却喊冷的曺圭贤，本来是和家人一起住的阿云那个时候家里却空无一人，我尽量按照现实世界写了，读者老爷们有什么意见欢迎指出哦。
> 
> 2019年8月24日，阿云又长大了一岁，希望我的主唱大人能在自己的领域里大放异彩，也希望我的宝贝们在现实世界里健健康康，平安喜乐。


End file.
